<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spaniel Gets Sporty by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717713">Spaniel Gets Sporty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lab Rats (TV 2012), Nicky Ricky Dicky &amp; Dawn (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Davenport decides to take his boyfriend Spin out on a date to the sporting store Get Sporty where they meet up with some old friends of Daniel's, the attractive Harper Brothers: Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spin (Lab Rats)/Daniel Davenport (Lab Rats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spaniel Gets Sporty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So are you going to tell me WHERE we are going?" Spin questioned.</p><p>"Nope, you will just have to wait and see..." Daniel smirked, having fun torturing the slightly younger bionic. Knowing that Spin had no ability to wait at all.</p><p>Spin pouted but continued following the older boy. “I don't wanna walk anymore!”</p><p>“Oh come on, it’s not THAT far away…” Daniel teased, before poking his tongue out and poking his boyfriend’s little stomach. “Anyway, my back can’t handle your weight anymore…”</p><p>“Are you calling me fat, Daniel?”</p><p>“Would I do that... Spinny?” </p><p>“YES!” Spin growled, before attempting to mount his boyfriend’s back like a little weasel.</p><p>“Now, now… what am I? Leo?” Daniel smirked, knowing his boyfriend's rivalry. Sticking his tongue out again as he jogged away from his boyfriend a little.</p><p>Spin grunted, before faking to throw up.  When he looked up and saw Daniel jogging away, he quickly ran to catch up to the faster boy. “Ew. If you were Leo you would still be a virgin!”</p><p>“Oh come on, we all know what happened in that SHOWER of yours…” Daniel wolf-whistled.</p><p>The younger boy blushed, “H-HEY! I told you NEVER to bring that up! It was a dream! I-I mean a nightmare!”</p><p>“You never said anything about Christmas though!” Daniel teased, before running off again as they got closer to his surprise.</p><p>Daniel continued running until he ended up in front of the store ‘Get Sporty’, a sports shop run by a husband and wife duo and featuring a trio of cute boys that he had come to perv on numerous times in the past. Throughout his perving sessions, his preference had definitely led to the slightly longer-haired boy who had no issue going shirtless at any time and just walking around like that. Daniel stood in front of the store, grinning as he watched his slower boyfriend running towards him. While he knew Spin could kick his ass with his spinning bionics, Daniel definitely had the upper hand once their bionics were deactivated. Something Douglas had demanded once him and Spin began going on dates off of the island.</p><p>“Um, isn't this one of those supermarket things…” Spin questioned, confused about why Daniel had brought him here.</p><p>Daniel sighed slightly. Spin had so much to learn about real life. “Uh… not quite. It’s actually a sporting goods store!”</p><p>“Oh…” Spin responded, still not understanding since the closest thing he knew to sports was from the games that he had stolen from Leo, games that the older boy was still looking for. There was nothing left to find by now, unless Leo was willing to look inside of a shark. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I love this store!” Daniel grinned.</p><p>“Oh… um okay,” Spin tried, hoping he sounded enthused enough.</p><p>“That... and the sons of the owners are hella cute!” Daniel wolf-whistled. “The girl is a bit meh…”</p><p>“Oh… Wait, what!” Spin exclaimed, spinning to look at his boyfriend in jealousy. Hating the idea that HIS boyfriend was going around and noticing other boys. “W-what do you mean they are ‘hella cute…’”</p><p>The venom dripping his voice from the jealousy, was noticeable.</p><p>Daniel found himself grinning when he noticed how jealous his boyfriend was, though he was impressed that the boy hadn’t run in there attacking. Early in their relationship, they had to get Mr. Davenport paid off a cafe owner when Spin went nuts and threw food all over it after their teenage waitress hit on Daniel for most of their date. Strangely enough, Daniel couldn’t help but find it adorable, especially after the first time he asked Spin out, the younger boy took a shot at his nuts. He hadn’t been able to sit still for a week after that shot.</p><p>“Don’t worry babe, they are nowhere near as cute as you…”</p><p>“Duh...” Spin muttered, though it had lost most of the jealousy now that he had reaffirmation that his boyfriend found him cuter. “If they were, you know where I’m aiming…”</p><p>Wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter boy, Daniel leaned over and gave him a light squeeze. He didn’t let Spin see the look of dread on his face. “Don’t worry Spinny, they aren’t.”</p><p>“Of course they aren’t… no one on the Island is… so why would they be off of it.” Spin smirked.</p><p>Daniel couldn’t stop himself from giggling at his extremely cocky boyfriend, before stepping inside the store and holding the door open for Spin. Inside, he offered a hand and grinned. “Don't be shy, Spinny.”</p><p>“Who's shy?” Spin smirked, as he walked into what his boyfriend had called a ‘sporting goods store’, his eyes roaming. He failed to see what was so ‘good’ about the place, as in the younger boy’s opinion it just reeked of dirty socks and the gym after Adam’s class had used it. “It smells sooo gross in here! It’s worse than Leo when he doesn’t shower!”</p><p>“I know, it’s great right!”</p><p>Spin felt himself deadpan in response. “Why are we a couple again?”</p><p>“Because you love me.” Daniel teased, as he felt Spin finally loop their fingers together.</p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the store, they were being watched.</p><p>“Hey, look at them…” Ricky whispered, the blonde leaning closer to the other two boys at his table while pointing secretly to Daniel and Spin.</p><p>“Who? Those guys holding hands? What about them, Ricky, we see that guy all the time.” Dicky responded, not getting the big deal. Though he was shocked about them holding hands, since he had been in a relationship with Mack for a few months now, and they hadn’t held hands once.</p><p>“THAT guy sure… but the cutie holding his hand is totally new.” Nicky grinned, realising that it wasn’t Daniel that Ricky was hinting at. The dark-haired quad squinted to get a better look at the new boy, then looked at Dicky. “Hey, he looks a little like you.”</p><p>“No way, Dicky is so much cuter than that…” Dicky protested, giving his brother's best ‘cute’ look much to their amusement.</p><p>Ricky looked between Spin and his brother, gripping his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “No… I see what you mean Nicky. That kid is a total cutie. Hey Dicky,  you both have cute butts!” </p><p>Dicky found himself pouting. </p><p>“Mine’s so much cuter though, right?”</p><p>“Sure… sure, cute thing…” Nicky muttered, still staring at the pair of cute boys that just entered the store. </p><p>The dirty-blond teen was often there on weekends, usually pretending to look at the merchandise or chatting up one of them. Something that the trio usually giggled about once they got home, about Daniel’s latest terrible pick-up lines and attempts to get them to go out with him. Nicky had to admit, he was a little jealous to see someone else holding the teen’s hands, with the quad having been warming up to Daniel whenever he swung by. While Nicky didn’t plan on telling Daniel,  both him and Ricky had begun to develop a little crush on the taller boy. Even Dicky had admitted that if he wasn’t dating Mack, then he might have been interested in inviting him back to their house.</p><p>“I wonder if they’ve fooled around too…?” Nicky said aloud, slightly glaring at Spin.</p><p>“I would say so, the way Daniel is looking at the cutie... “ Dicky smirked.</p><p>Ricky nodded. “Yeah, Mack and Dicky didn’t stop looking at each other like that for weeks after they ‘played’.”</p><p>“S-shouldn’t we be doing our job? Dad asked us to take care of the customers…” Nicky said, wanting his attention away from the pair. </p><p>“Take care of the customers… or take care of THOSE customers.” Ricky smirked, misinterpreting where Nicky was going with this.</p><p>“W-wait, Ricky! That’s not what I- Aaaand they’re gone…” </p><p>Ricky and Dicky wasted no time in leaving their little hiding spot and approaching the pair of cute boys, grinning evilly when the last of the trio caught up to protest. Anything he said was ignored, with Dicky giggling and calling out to Daniel before shoving Nicky in front of him to take the heat.</p><p>“DANIEL! MY MAN!” Dicky smirked. “Nicky here… is just dying to help take care of you today…”</p><p>“N-no i’m not! Assholes!” Nicky struggled, with his brothers pushing him towards the boys.</p><p>“What’s up Nicky, Dicky, Ricky?” Daniel grinned, loving the way that the chef of the trio was squirming.</p><p>Nicky groaned, knowing it was too late to run now. “H-hi Daniel… Can we help you with anything today?” </p><p>The dark-haired quad found himself praying that Daniel said no so that he could leave, then possibly plan the murders of his brothers for putting him on the spot like that.</p><p>“Dan?” Spin whispered, feeling a little awkward as Ricky and Dicky basically stripped him with their eyes.</p><p>Daniel found himself wanting to fall back to the old ways but the squeeze of his hand from Spin had him deciding against it. “Actually Nicky, the pair of us are in need of some new swimsuits… if you guys have some good ones?”</p><p>“Oh we can totally help with that! Can’t we, Nicky…?” Dicky grinned, with the long-haired boy nodding towards the somewhat skimpy male swimwear that was kept in the corner. “Lead the way, brother.”</p><p>“Um… sure…” Nicky blushed, before walking towards the boy’s swimwear section with his brothers and the couple following. Unaware of him, Spin was also blushing nervously as they crossed to the swimming shorts, both boys just getting redder when they saw the thin clothing. They were both trying hard not to imagine Daniel’s perky butt being squeezed by the shorts. </p><p>“Why are we over here? We should go to the other section… t-these seem a little small for you Daniel. They wouldn’t even fit me-”</p><p>“Let’s give them a chance babe, they hopefully know what they are doing. Besides, you would look really cute in these,” Daniel responded, with the boy giving a firm look towards the Harper boys.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry Daniel… you are in good hands.” Ricky and Dicky grinned.</p><p>Dicky moved past the pair and started grabbing handfuls of his swimming shorts, before stacking them up in Daniel’s arms. He made quite sure to get the thinnest pair available on the bottom of the pile, so the boys would have a great look at his cock and ass almost poking out of the thin material. Dicky couldn’t help but grin, remembering when he had seen Mack wearing a pair and how the head of his cock was poking out, with the already hard shaft pressed hard against his leg. The long-haired quad had made sure to tease, rub, grind and touch his boyfriend all over just to make it more uncomfortable. </p><p>Making Mack cum in the shorts had been the hardest part, but it had turned out to be the most enjoyable part of the day and tastiest.</p><p>“T-That is way too many!” Spin awkwardly protested, blushing internally at what Dicky was grinning.</p><p>“We just want Daniel to find the best pair to impress you with his looks. Just any old pair of shorts surely wouldn’t do it for you, cuite.” Ricky smirked, adding another pair to the pile.</p><p>“He doesn't need to impress…” Spin muttered, not liking the way the three boys were focused on his boyfriend.</p><p>Daniel bit his lip, enjoying the younger boys’ bickering over him and skimpy swimwear. “It’s okay, Spinny. These guys just want to make you happy.”</p><p>“Spinny? You need better nicknames, my man.” Dicky teased.</p><p>“Like you can talk, Dick...y.” The younger boy bit.</p><p>“Maybe we should just go and try on the outfits…” Nicky suggested, trying to break the tension.</p><p>Ricky took Daniel’s arm and led him over to the changing rooms, with the blond boy noticing the grumpy pout on the youngest boy’s face as he touched Daniel.</p><p>“How about I help you, Spin?” Nicky suggested, wanting to keep Dicky away from the young cutie as well as get to know his competition for Daniel.</p><p>“H-help me with what?” Spin groaned.</p><p>“THIS!” Dicky grinned, before dumping another load of swimming shorts on the younger boy. He glanced at his blushing brother, knowing what he was getting at and how to keep Spin from getting away. “After we help Daniel try on all of his, you can try on some of these for him.” </p><p>Spin nervously looked around for Daniel, seeing him being pulled into a change room. “Uh… um...”</p><p>Dicky and Nicky simply grinned at him, and pulled him away from watching Daniel’s change room.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Dicky picked out more than enough…” Daniel stated, as he put down the pile of swimsuits in the corner of the changeroom.</p><p>Ricky smiled innocently and watched as Daniel picked through the shorts, tossing aside anything he didn’t like or knew were too small to even get over his butt. “Mhm, Dicky has a habit of getting too much of things. It’s why dad always has to get new stock; Dicky just gives and takes all of it before we can sell it properly.”</p><p>“Seems like you have plenty of experience of Dicky getting too much…” Daniel teased, his voice dropping and becoming a little flirty like the olden days.</p><p>Blushing, Ricky’s eyes darted away. “Uh… I don't know what you mean…”</p><p>“Maybe Dicky has gotten a little too much of you…” Daniel smirked. “You seem like you have a fun side under that nerdiness…”</p><p>“H-how about we get rid of those clothes and start trying these on? We can chat later…”</p><p>“Will you help me remove them?” Daniel teased, drawing out the ‘remove’ part in order to get to the blonde.</p><p>Ricky gulped, finding himself feeling an awful lot like Nicky now as his arms moved on their own. “I really shouldn’t even be here, you know…?” </p><p>“Mm, but you want to be… don’t you Ricky.” Daniel growled, moving closer to the blonde. “Do you know how many times I thought about you stripping me like this?”</p><p>Ricky blushed, gripping the hem of Daniel’s shirt and lifting just enough to see his slim waist. He could feel himself shaking as Daniel’s warm breath blew against his ear, with the teen’s now husky voice growling to him. Ricky’s cock was twitching, with Daniel inches from leaning in and attacking his neck with his teeth and lips. “Y-you have thought about that…? B-but you have that cute kid outside now…” </p><p>“I do… but you were the first of the quads I thought about like that… your sexy blond hair and nerdy personality… mm, I wanted you on your knees begging for me to release my big, thick...” Daniel lustfully teased, before stopping with a smirk. </p><p>With the teen’s words having made his cock painfully hard, Ricky was releasing a soft moan and struggling not to drop to his knees and fulfil the dirty-blond’s fantasy. He couldn’t stop himself from peeling off Daniel’s shirt and muttering something along the lines of ‘Oh damn…’ at the sexy sight.</p><p>“Oh, do you like what you see… my sexy blond?” Daniel whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Mm… Daniel…” Ricky moaned out, with his hands moving to feel up the teen’s developing chest and V-line. He whimpered, however, when Daniel gave him a light shove and denied the touch.</p><p>“Now, now my sexy blond, we have work to do.” Daniel smirked.</p><p>“Huh, w-what work?” Ricky questioned, with Daniel simply raising his eyebrow. “O-oh right! The shorts!”</p><p>“Mhm, the shorts. So which shall I begin with my sexy blond?” Daniel questioned.</p><p>Ricky fought the urge to have Daniel put on the special Mack pair first, instead offering up a pair of white trunks that, when wet, would leave very little to the imagination. “How about these ones? They would look super sexy on you!”</p><p>Daniel quickly stripped down, not letting the younger blond get a good look at his bulge before letting his semi-hard cock flop out for him to ogle at. </p><p>“W-wow…” Ricky whispered, his mouth opening and beginning to feel dry as he stared at the semi-hard cock of Daniel Davenport. Pouting slightly when Daniel fixed his boxer briefs up and covered his semi-hardon.</p><p>“Damn… these are tight!” Daniel struggled as he slipped on the shorts.</p><p>Blushing at the swim trunks that show everything of what Daniel had just revealed, a blushing Ricky muttered a response: “M-Maybe they are a little small…”</p><p>“Mm, Ricky… It seems that I’m having a little trouble…” Daniel smirked, knowing that the blond wanted more. “Could my sexy blond help me remove these very tight shorts?”</p><p>“O-oh god…” Ricky managed as he dropped to his knees and reached out to cup the teen’s bulge, with his other hand fingering the waistband of Daniel's swim shorts.</p><p>“You have no idea how many times I’ve used the fantasy of you on your knees doing exactly that to relieve some… tension.” Daniel growled, lust dripping in his voice.</p><p>As Ricky smirked lustfully from knowing that Daniel got off to thoughts of him, Spin was getting concerned. The young bionic wondering what was keeping Daniel from coming out and at least showing him some of the options.</p><p>“T-they have been in there for a long while…” Spin muttered, watching the change room doors. </p><p>“Oh, he’s probably flirting with Ricky and making him undress him.” Dicky blurted out, oblivious to the look of dread on his brother’s face.</p><p>“WHAT!” Spin almost screamed, glaring at Dicky. Having heard rumors of a boy ruining a local cafe after his boyfriend had been hit on by a waitress that had matched the cuties description, Nicky quickly tried to fix the situation.</p><p>“He’s joking! Dicky’s just teasing you Spin…” Nicky attempted.</p><p>Dicky dead-panned. “No I'm not.”</p><p>“MOTHER FUCKER!” Spin almost roared, before leaping at the older boy and reaching for his throat. He was, however, effortlessly caught and held still. The younger boy squirmed and wriggled around, trying hard to nip at Dicky’s fingers to get free.</p><p>Walking out in a pair of fitting swim trunks with a still hard Ricky in tow, Daniel growled. “SPIN! What the heck is going on out here?”</p><p>“H-He said you were flirting with Ricky and making him u-undress you…” Spin explained, feeling awkward as he settled in the long-haired boy's grasp. “T-Thats why you were gone so long…”</p><p>“You believed him? Ricky was just helping me after one of the swim trunks had turned out a little too tight and had gotten stuck.” Daniel stated, trying to ignore the truth in Dicky’s words.</p><p>Spin growled. “So he DID! LIAR!”</p><p>“SPIN!” Daniel growled in response, making his younger boyfriend cower a little. “He was just being a helpful staff member, NOTHING more. Got it?”</p><p>“Y-Yes…” Spin whispered, despite continuing to glare at the Harper brothers.</p><p>Dicky, without letting go of the younger boy, led him into the change rooms and nodded for Nicky to follow them inside. “Ok, now it’s your turn to try some on, kid. You can pick the first pair.”</p><p>“Why? What’s the difference?” Spin growled, still not believing Daniel fully. As he picked up a thin pair of speedos, he frowned. “And why did you pick out underwear…”</p><p>“Oh, those aren’t underwear. That’s a pair of speedos.” Nicky explained.</p><p>Spin gave the boy a glare. “Again: What’s the difference?”</p><p>Dicky grinned at his brother, before leaning down behind the younger boy and shamelessly yanking down his pants. He enjoyed the cute little yelp Spin made at being exposed, with the usually dense teen continuing to finger the waistband of his cute baby-blue briefs-style underwear. Dicky moved his hands and slipped them up Spin’s shirt while the boy was defenceless and wriggling around in his grip. His hands felt up his smooth chest and little nipples, carefully giving them a light pinch before pulling back out.</p><p>“W-Why did you do that!” Spin protested, “I-I have a boyfriend!”</p><p>“And so do I.” Dicky grinned, before returning his hands to Spin’s underwear. “May I?”</p><p>“Y-You have a boyfriend?” Spin whispered.</p><p>Dicky rolled his eyes impatiently. “Yeah, his name’s Mack. Now can I take off these or not?”</p><p>“N-NO!”</p><p>“Didn’t think a boyfriend of Daniel’s, would be such a wimp.” Dicky muttered. “Hey Nicky, come hold his arms up, would you? I really wanna see this kid’s perky butt to see who’s better. That and see WHAT Daniel sees in him.” </p><p>Spin’s eyes widened. “WHAT? No way, get offa me!”</p><p>“Nicky! Do It.” Dicky demanded, with Nicky blushing but knowing he would follow his quad’s order. Nicky’s hesitant arms reached out, with the dark-haired teen taking hold of Spin’s little wrists and holding his hands above his head. This gave Dicky full access to the boy’s body, which he was grinning evilly about. “Now was this too hard, Spinny?”</p><p>“S-sorry Spin…”</p><p>“L-Let me go…” Spin protested, his voice getting louder as he got ready to cry out for Daniel’s help.</p><p>Dicky gave his brother a wink, with both quads knowing what to do to get what they wanted without any interruptions. They hadn’t had the opportunity to try their ‘Scorpion technique’ much, but were both happy to use Spin as a participant. As Dicky readied to yank off the underwear, Nicky slammed his lips against Spin’s, ready to silence any yelling coming out of the younger boy and get the chance to suck on his cute little tongue with the dorkier boy’s tongue quickly pushing it’s way into Spin’s mouth. Their lips slid across each other, with Nicky’s free hand cupping Spin’s cheek.</p><p>“Mm.. fuck that’s hot Nicky! You so wanted him! Now to see what Daniel is so interested in…” Dicky growled, fingering the young boys briefs and yanking them down. The long-haired teen wolf-whistled at the sight of Spin’s perky bubble butt, perfectly rounded and smooth. It was no wonder Daniel swept this one up. “Oh man, nice ass, dude! Still not as good as Dicky’s, but you’re getting there. I might even give this cute butt some of the Dicky…”</p><p>Through the long-haired quad wouldn’t admit to anyone that usually Mack’s dicky was the one getting the butt. Blushing slightly, his eyes then drifted to the front side and Spin’s currently erect pale-pink cock, that seemed to be throbbing from Nicky’s kissing skills.</p><p>“See, dude? You’re loving this! Try his cock, Nicky.” Dicky grinned, before pulling his brother off and moving to try out Spin’s lips.</p><p>“N-No...” Spin protested into the kiss, not wanting this.</p><p>Dicky pulled off, licking his lips. You’re going to scream yes in a minute, Spinny… Double pleasure from both ends, Harper style…” Dicky growled, with lust dripping from his tongue, wanting to devour the cute younger boy. </p><p>“D-DANIEL!” Spin tried.</p><p>Despite grinning a little when he heard his boyfriend’s calling out name, Daniel chose to ignore him. Instead he growled, his lust filled voice returning as he focused on Ricky. “So my sexy blond, where were we?” </p><p>“I don't know about this, Daniel… You saw how he reacted before-” Ricky was stopped by a soft pair of lips being pressed against his own. A tongue was sliding across his lips, asking for entrance into the wet cavern to take ownership.</p><p>“Leave Spin to me…” Daniel growled, before admitting. “I have been craving you and your brothers sexy bodies for months…”</p><p>Ricky moaned a little, feeling the hand slipping into his khakis. “Oh god… A-aren’t you supposed to be trying on swimming shorts?”</p><p>“Well, I AM… but my little helper hasn’t assisted me out of my shorts…”</p><p> Ricky blushed. "I guess I-I could help you out, if you want it..."</p><p>Daniel grinned as the blond moved closer and dropped down to his knees before reaching out and fingering the waistband of the dirty blond's swim shorts and boxer briefs. The older teen smirked as Ricky pulled down both the swim shorts and boxer briefs before moaning when Ricky didn't waste any more time and leaned in to take Daniel's bigger cock, something he had dreamt about, into his mouth. Said boy continued to release moans as Ricky began to bob back and forth on his cock. Hearing the moans of the quirky boy and the feeling of finally sucking on the boy's cock, the young blonde’s own cock quickly hardened and began to leak a little pre-cum into his underwear. After a while of the other sucking on his cock, like a professional, the thought of sliding into Ricky’s tight looking ass and pounding it until the boy was screaming his name, quickly brought Daniel closer to his orgasm.</p><p>"Oh fuck... RICKY! I'm going to cum man…" Daniel grunted, hitting his edge. </p><p>Releasing a loud moan, Daniel forced his cock further into Ricky's mouth and started shooting his load into the boy, who quickly swallowed the provided load. When he pulled off, his tongue was stuck out to let the older boy see that there was nothing left. Daniel grinned as he leant down to capture the boy’s lips. He could taste himself and feel Ricky’s smaller tongue struggling for dominance. </p><p>When Daniel had broken the kiss, Ricky could tell something was wrong by the look in the older teens eyes.</p><p>“Ricky Harper!” Daniel growled, causing Ricky to shrink a little in nervous fear. “You left a drop.”</p><p>As Ricky cleaned up the drop, Spin was having his own fun with the blonde’s brothers.</p><p>“DANIEL-! MPH!” Spin cried out, before a hand was clasped over his mouth.</p><p>“None of that, Spinny…” Dicky growled.</p><p>Nicky couldn’t help but grin at the cute expression on the struggling boy’s face, with the teen loving the wide-eyed reaction when his hands wrapped around his little cock. His hand easily gripped the small twitching length. “You really should just let it happen, Spin. It’s not like we’re going to hurt you or anything.”</p><p>“I-I have a boyfriend!” Spin protested, knowing that they couldn’t hear him through Dicky’s hand. With said boy smirking when he felt the vibrations of Spin attempting to talk.</p><p>“Hey, Nicky! I’ve got a hot idea for Spin!” Dicky grinned. “How about we do this while he’s wearing the speedo?”</p><p>“Oooh, you should go and get the SPECIAL speedo… you know the one Mack brought for your birthday…” Nick grinned evilly, thinking of the almost fishnet like speedo that showed off everything.</p><p>Dicky almost moaned from the thought, before darting out of the changing rooms and leaving his brother to watch the struggling Bionic boy. </p><p>“He’s not going to hurt you, you know? And if you want to stop, we will... Dicky just wants us to have some fun and we both thought that you were HELLA cute.” Nicky whispered.</p><p>Nicky truly hoped that the younger boy would be interested in fooling around with them. Since he could guess that Ricky had indeed helped Daniel with more than his shorts, based on the blond's obvious erection when he had walked out. If Spin wasn’t so feisty, he would have followed his brother inside the room and done whatever the lustfully husky teen told them. Daniel’s ‘lust mode’, as they called it, always made the quad twitch in their pants, making it hard for the trio to deny him what he wanted. </p><p>The last time he had used it, all three of the male quads had left with their underwear each stained by a load of their cum.</p><p>Something, Daniel had known.</p><p>“Why would I want to do stuff with you when I have Daniel?” Spin hissed, glaring. However, his struggling stopped.</p><p>“You haven’t done it with anyone but him, have you?” Nicky whispered, remembering what it was like when he had first lost his virginity.</p><p>“No! I’ve been with others…” Spin blurted out, blushing. “B-But I wasn’t with Daniel then…”</p><p>Nicky smirked, interested to know just who had done stuff with the younger boy before Daniel came along. He wondered if they had done Daniel, too. “You’ll have to tell me more about that later. For now, has anyone done this...?”</p><p>The dark-haired boy leaned down and ran his tongue around Spin’s foreskin, forcing it back while making the younger boy whine. “I’ll take that as a no?”</p><p>“N-No one…” Spin blushed, moaning.</p><p>“Not even Daniel? How naughty of him. I think that you should punish him the next time you two are alone. Once Mack punished Dicky by putting a little vibrator inside of him before spanking him, roughly.” Nicky smiled, remembering Dicky’s whines and complaints about not being able to sit down for a few days. “Oh, and he left that vibrator inside so he could turn it on whenever he wanted! Dicky was moaning like a little slut by the end of day one!”</p><p>“R-Really?” Spin yelped, shocked at Dicky’s boyfriend having done that to him.</p><p>“Mm, and want to know what else? Dicky couldn’t do anything. Mack had tied him to the base of his bed.” Nicky smirked.</p><p>Spin couldn’t help but imagine Daniel tied up the bed with a toy buried deep in his ass, with a certain older brother spanking his ass and making Daniel moan. “H-how do you know that?”</p><p>Nicky smirked. “Mack always sends me and Ricky pictures or videos of their fun.”</p><p>“Oh… You’re weird.” Spin stated bluntly, making a note to steal the dark-haired quad’s phone before they left.</p><p>“Like you don’t want to see Dicky butt naked, tied to a bed… being fucked by both a vibrator and his boyfriend at the same time.” Nicky teased, grinning when he noticed Spin’s cock reacting to it.</p><p>“You wish! Now are you gonna suck my big cock or not?” Spin groaned, feeling himself throb when Niky squeezed him.</p><p>“Oh, you want me to suck you off Spinny?” Nicky grinned, knowing his revelations about Mack and Dicky had gotten Spin aroused enough to stay.</p><p>Spin grunted, “You’re the creepy guy who wants to suck me off! So get started, I’m not getting any younger here!”</p><p>“Well you are super cute…” Nicky began, before grinning. “But, I don’t just suck randoms off without getting it in return.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Spin growled, with the boy letting go of his cock. “You were gonna suck me before when your brother was here! No FAIR!”</p><p>“Oh, you want fair Spinny? Well, If you want my lips around this sexy thing…” Nicky stated, reaching out and grabbing Spin’s cock and squeezing it again. “Then your lips need to be around mine.”</p><p>Spin punched the slightly older boy’s arm and groaned. He wanted to see someone else sucking him off for once, but knew that it would suck Nicky off or wait till Dicky got back and force him to pleasure them. “FINE! Lay down!”</p><p>“Fine.” Nicky grinned, fighting back a giggle at the sight of Spin acting ‘tough’.</p><p>Nervously the boys got down on the floor and climbed into a sixty-nine position, with Spin hoping his boyfriend wouldn't be too mad about this. Sitting on top of Nicky's chest, Spin grinned and looked back at the teen as he lowered Nicky’s pants and underwear to reveal the boy’s erect cock. As he locked down at Nicky's cock pointing up at him, Spin ignored the thought of Daniel fooling around with the cute blond and instead leaned down to take the boy's cock into his mouth, beginning to suck on the larger length. Nicky released a loud moan before leaning up and capturing Spin's swinging erect cock into his mouth, beginning his own sucking movements on the smaller cock. The boys very slowly got into a rhythm of bobbing up and down on each other's cock, with their moans escaping occasionally and filling the change room. Much to the annoyance of the individual in the stall beside theres.</p><p>"Oh god, Nicky…" Spin moaned out. </p><p>“K-keep sucking me, Spin!” Nicky said hungrily, “Your throat is so warm and tight!”</p><p>Spin blushed but continued to suck on the food-lover’s cock, as he brought the cock hungry boy closer to his orgasm. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking deeper with every drop down onto Nicky’s shaft. He could hear the teen’s moans as he took the length into his throat, displaying some skills that the older boy hadn’t expected.</p><p>The pair didn’t notice the door to the stall opening until they heard, Dicky’s protesting exclamation: “HEY!” </p><p>“Go away…” Nicky growled, pulling off of Spin’s cock for a moment before returning to sucking on the length.</p><p>“Dammit Nicky, you began the fun without Dicky!” Dicky pouted, as he held up a pair of fishnet speedos. With Spin pulling away from Nicky and gaping at how thin the speedos were and the fact they would barely hide anything. Let alone his cock. Looking at the now, he twitched, much to Nicky’s enjoyment, at the thought of THOSE being on Daniel or Dicky.</p><p>“Come on, dude. You gotta stop starting things without me, Dicky misses out on all the fun…” The long-haired quad groaned, while slipping the very revealing fabric around Spin’s ankles and managed to get them onto the boy. He made sure to feel up Spin’s ass as the speedos covered it up, along with his cock.</p><p>Nicky grinned, licking Spin’s hardness through the fabric. “Hey Dicky, he’s leaking through the speedos!”</p><p>“No way, lemme see!” Dicky got on his back and maneuvered between Spin’s already spread legs and started at his leaking cock. “Cool, you totally are leaking!”</p><p>“O-ok... “ Spin blushed, having the two boys lick and poke his cock through a pair of VERY tight speedos. “Mmm… oh gawd, guys! P-please suck me!”</p><p>Dicky cast an unseen grin. “No way, you’re cumming just like this!”</p><p>“G-Guys…” Spin whined, pushing downwards to force his cock towards the brothers.</p><p>Dicky slipped out and got on his knees, before spanking Spin’s bubble butt and smirking at the moan he got. He kept this up, noticing that the boy had returned to sucking his brother while Nicky was still hungrily licking away, both looking desperate for cum. He stroked himself through his skinny jeans, with Dicky’s bulge obvious and begging for attention it wouldn’t be getting. “For being such a bad boy, Spinny, I’m going to rim your little ass as you suck my brother. You’re not allowed to cum till he does!”</p><p>Spin blushed but found himself unable to protest as he focused on sucking on Nicky’s cock, now needing the dorky dressed boy to cum fast.</p><p>“What if he comes first, Dicky?” Nicky grinned while his brother tugged down the fishnet speedos.</p><p>“IF he comes first, we put BOTH our cocks in him wherever we want!” Dicky growled, hoping that him and Nicky both slid into his bubble butt together. Grinning, the boy parting Spin’s cheeks before running his tongue along the crack to stimulate Spin further.</p><p>“Mm, oh… N-Nick… DICKY!” Spin moaned out, trying his hardest not to cum. He quickly ducked back onto Nicky’s leaking shaft, taking down every inch in hopes of making the older boy cum. He had never had two cocks in him anywhere together, and Daniel would have to be one for his first time doing that.</p><p>His efforts began working with Nicky’s moans getting louder around his cock until the dorkier boy had to pull off. “Oh… god!... I’m sorry Dicky.. I’M GONNA…”</p><p>Spin smirked as the warmth filled his mouth and throat, feeling Nicky’s thick cum shooting inside. Blushing a little, Spin attempted to swallow every drop of the cum that had shot into his mouth, which he had to admit was tasty even if it wasn’t as good as Daniel’s. He found himself, not minding at possibly getting another chance at enjoying Nicky’s thick cum. He didn’t get to savor the taste for long, as the Harper brother’s quickly brought him to his own orgasm.</p><p>“N-NICKY!” Spin cried, as he began pumping his own thick load into the shop owners son’s mouth, who happily swallowed.</p><p>Once he had come down from his orgsm, Spin pointed at fishnet looking speedos. “I, um, think that I want one of these…”</p><p>Dicky smirked. “Nice… damn good choice. Daniel’s going to drool…”</p><p>“I hope sooo…” Spin admitted, while blushing heavily. Once covered up enough, pushed out of his changing room, to find his boyfriend waiting for him there.</p><p>“Did you have fun in there, my little spintop?” Daniel growled, using the lusty voice all four younger boys loved.</p><p>“Would have been better with you,” Spin winked, before tugging at his pants to flash the fishnet speedo he was wearing. “But we can do more later…”</p><p>Now that they had finished up their fun and redressed, the fivesome of boys found themselves resting in the bean-bag section of the store, recovering from their fooling around. They remained this way until they were interrupted by a boy walking through the doors of Get Sporty. Spin’s eyes drifted off to the brown-haired stranger, with his eyes widening from the sheer hotness of the new boy. His eyes drifted down the strangers body, taking in the boy’s white tee, blue denim jacket and jeans. He wasn’t unable to pull his eyes away. The young bionic released a nervous gulp as the stranger moved closer to their group of five. Before he could say anything, Dicky had jumped out of his beanbag and pulled the hot stranger into a deep passionate kiss.</p><p>Pulling back from the deep kiss with Dicky, the stranger grinned widely: “Have you been having fun with super cuties, without me Dicky?”</p><p>“Would I do that without you, Mack?” Dicky purred.</p><p>He earned a loud chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, yes you would…” Mack teased.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>